I Love MoneyNaruto Style
by xxdarkemberxx
Summary: What wil happen when you find out that your huge crush is on the team that you were on but you cnt understand why is he being so nice to you all of a sudden.Is it beacuse 250,000 dollars is on the line!


Yo my homies! This is like the first fan-fiction that I actually posted. So yeah, I'm a big chance of "I Love Money and I can't wait till the second one come out. In case ya'll didn't know "I Love money is a show that features past characters from "Flavor of Love", "Rock of Love", "I Love New York" competing for money.(And if ya'll don't know what those shows are get your lazy a- I mean tails to google and look it up!)Anyway enjoy! ALL MOST REVIEW, YOU BETTER REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer:Do not own Naruto!!

By: xxdarkemberxx

Chapter 1: Trip,what now?

It was like every regular day in the village hidden in the leaves, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto was summoned by Kakashi and he was late...as usual.

"I can't belieave Kakashi is late again!", Naruto said while leaning on a tree.

"You shouldn't be that surprise, dobe, he's always late.", Sasuke said that while throwing a kunai at the tree Naruto was leaning on.

"What the hell are you doing, teme!! You could have hit me!"

"Who said that I wasn't trying to,dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Teme!!"

"Naruto , do us all a favor and stop always trying to pick I fight that you can't win!" Sakura said defending Sasuke.

"What are you talking about? I can take him, unless you're scared Sasuke?"

"Put your money wear your mouth is, Uzamaki.", Sasuke said.

"Fine, I cha-", Naruto suddently got cut off by Sakura.

"Shhh! You guys look! I think Lady Tsunade is trying to summon us!", Sakura said as she pointed to the pink snail that was climbing up the tree that Naruto was leaning on.

"AAAAAAAAh!!!!Why didn't you tell me that it was there?!"

"Maybe because it wasn't there before...", Sasuke said sarcasticly.

"Okay, okay let's just go before Lady Tsunade gets really piss at us!"

At lady Tsunade's office:

Lady Tsunade's office was filled with a bunch of chunin wondering why they was summoned and why was other chunin here.

"Hey Kiba what are you doing here!?", Naruto asked Kiba.

"Tsunade said that she needed the best of the ninja her ASAP!"

"Like I said, why are you here?"

"Grrrr...."

"She didn't even come see us Kiba..."

"Oh hi...ur...Hinata...right? I didn't even notice you was over there!"

"Of coarse..."

"Really why are we here?", Shikamuru ask.

"I don't know why you're her but I know why I'm here!!", Ino said going over to Sasuke and hugging him from the back.

"O-M-Fin-G!! Ino is a rapist!!", Choji screamed and pointed at Ino while everybody took one step back from Ino,some five steps,*cough,cough Sasuke*

"What!!I'm not a rapist!!You believe me right,Sasuke?", Ino asked while Sasuke stepped closer to the exit.

"Don't listen to her!She likes little boys!!",Kiba said. Ino grabbed Kiba by the arm and started punching his arm.

"Help! I need an adult!! A dominatrix is on me!!",Everyone backed up into the nearest wall hoping that they won't get rape.

"What...the...hell? I give up.", Ino sighed.

Lady Tsunade walked into the room.

"What are you doing? Can't ya'll notice anything?"

"We did notice Ino was a rapist!!"

"That's not what I'm talking ab- wait, Ino's a rapist?!Ugh...neithermind...anyway, ya'll didn't notice the luggage packed and the note on it?",Everyone looked to their right.

"Ooooooooooooooooh!!!", Everyone said on unison.

"Dumb asses...anyway I am giving you a chance for you to win a quater of a million dollars(sorry,didn't know how much that was in Yin...) and Naruto and Ino that is 250,000 dollars."

"Okay so how do we get that money", Sasuke asked"

"You do it by getting into to teams and completing a series of ten challenges, but to make it interesting you are not going to be split up by squads, you are going to be split up by team captins who I already chosen. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata."

"Aww come on!!Why do only girl's get to be team captians!", All the guys said in a unison.

"Well I told you that I want it to be interesting! Well Sakura choose first, then Hinata, then Ino."

"Yes"..."No"..."...", Sakura, Ino, and Hinata said in a kind of unison...I think...

"SASUKE!!!!!!!!",Sakura screamed.

"Dammit!", Ino and Sasuke said in an unison.

"Naruto..."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaahooooooooooooo we are going to kick all of your asses!!"

"Shikamaru", Ino said in disbelief.

It kept on going for the last five minutes but at the end of it all Sakura had Sasuke and Kiba on her team. Hinata had Naruto and Choji on her team. And finally last and least...I mean NOT least Ino had Shikamaru and Shino on her team.

"Okay so you will catch a plane that will take you to the island of Jamaica and you will be escorted to you co-ed hotel rooms, can I trust you with co-ed rooms...?" Tsunade said while everybody looked at eachother and nodded.

"Okay so go get money!!"

Okay I know the first chapter was kind of lame but bare with me it will get better and there would be nice heart pounding...eating...just kidding it's ompetition. And remember,ALL MAY REVIEW, YOU BETTER REVIEW!!


End file.
